Frío
by E. Waters
Summary: Después de su coronación, Elsa trata de mejorar su relación con Anna, pero esto le será mucho más difícil de lo que ella espera. Icest, Elsanna. Elsa x Anna.
1. Chapter 1

**Sip, lo sé... debo muchos fics, sobre todo 'Honor', pero... no me pude aguantar de hacer este u,u. Como sea, espero que se de su agrado, y que los disfruten tanto como yo lo escribí. Es que creo que ando con la inspiración, porque creo que hasta en un rato más, publicaré, si el tiempo y la inspiración quieren, otro fic xD, si de Frozen.**

**Como sea... ¡Disfruten la lectura!**

Disclaimer:Frozen NO me pertenece, sino a Disney y sus afiliados.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Frío<strong>

_Por E. Waters._

**Capítulo I**

Las cosas no habían sido del todo fáciles para Elsa; si bien, su imagen de a poco se arreglaba, desde el asunto de la extradición del duque de Weselton, y del destierro del príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur, aún algunos le llamaban, no con sin cierto miedo, 'La reina de hielo'.

—¡Eeelsa!

La mujer posó sus intensos ojos azul hielo, sobre la delgada, pero bien proporcionada, figura de Anna, quien sin previo avisa se agarró del cuello de su hermana.

—Anna. —dijo la aludida, desprendiendo un poco a la otra chica de su figura. —Debo trabajar, nos vemos al rato.

—¡Trabajo, trabajo, trabajo! —la muchacha hizo unan especie de puchero en su pecoso rostro. —¡Desde que sacaron a Hans y a Weselton de aquí, lo único que haces es trabajar!

—Anna. —habló otra vez Elsa, mirando muy seria a la joven. —Soy la reina de Arendelle, obviamente debo trabajar mucho, todo para el bienestar del reino, ¿entiendes? —y dicho esto, la reina sacó un cobrizo mechón de pelo, del rostro de la menor de las hermanas.

Al sentir el contacto de su hermana, a Anna le recorrió un helado escalofrío por su espina dorsal. Desde que todo había sucedido, hace algo más de dos o tres semanas, que el contacto entre ambas se habían incrementado.

—Sí, pero…

—¿Pero qué?

—Prometiste pasar más tiempo conmigo.

—Y lo haré, Anna, lo haré.

—Entonces, ¿mi habitación, a las ocho? —besó entonces la mejilla de su hermana mayor, y antes de que ésta pudiese rebatirle algo, salió corriendo por el pasillo.

Elsa se tocó con su mano derecha, la mejilla besada por Anna, y sin quererlo uno tono rosáceo apareció en su blanquísima piel, como sintiendo un ligero cosquilleo.

Elsa estaba preocupada, y no sólo preocupada por el bienestar de su pueblo, sino de su relación entre ella y su hermana menor.

La verdad de las cosas, es que la reina no tendría de por qué preocuparse, puesto que todo anda aparentemente, de maravillas, sino fuese por ese cosquilleo que nacía desde su vientre, recorriendo su estómago al llegar a su pecho, cuando la veía o tenían contacto físico.

¿Por qué…?

Eso era lo que Elsa continuamente se repetía, mientras colocaba el cello real de la dinastía de Arendelle, en un importante documento de alianza mercantil, entre su reino y uno de sus tantos reinos vecinos.

—¿Reina, algo le sucede?

—No, Gunther, es sólo que…—la joven caviló un poco. Gunther de Viriond, era por así decirlo, su más íntimo consejero. — No, nada, mucho trabajo.

—Sí, es verdad. —respondió el chico, de profundos ojos miel. —Pero si me permite decírselo, reina, su administración hasta ahora ha sido excelente.

—Gracias, Gunhter. —algo parecido a una sonrisa, apareció en la cara de la chica. —Puedes retirarte.

Una vez que el joven se retiró de su oficina, Elsa volvió a concentrarse en uno de sus tantos documentos. Realmente, lejos de hastiarle, le gustaba su trabajo; era como si hubiese nacido con el don de reinar, y además la distraía…

La distraía de Anna.

Era raro. Si bien, lo que más que amaba en este mundo era su hermana menor, por contrario que pudiese suceder, quería alejarla de ella.

No quería hacerle daño.

_No sientas, ¡no sientas!_

Se decía ella constantemente en su cabeza. Pero, ¿cómo negar algo innegable? No, no sabía precisamente si por lo que sentía por Anna era algo más de un amor fraternal, pero lo que sí sabía era que temía dañarle.

¿Y si sólo estaba confundida, por años y años de no tener contacto alguno por ella? Sí, eso sonaba lógico… fríamente lógico.

Pensando eso de manera cómoda, la reina volvió a prestar atención a su trabajo. Estuvo un buen rato escribiendo, firmando y escribiendo otra vez, hasta que posó su mirada en el reloj que había en su pared, descubriendo que eran cinco para las ocho.

No, no quería ir donde Anna, aún cuando cada célula de su cuerpo clamaba por tener algo de contacto con ella.

Aún así, Elsa siempre cumplía su palabra, por lo cual dejó todo muy ordenado en su escritorio, y antes que diese las ocho, salió de su oficina privada, en dirección hacia la alcoba de su hermana.

Una vez que estuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación de Anna, tocó suavemente con sus nudillos la puerta misma.

—¡Pase!

Escuchó decir Elsa a Anna, por lo cual ella abrió la puerta, encontrándose con la joven vestida en camisón… un camisón que dejaba traslucir ligeramente, el resto de su figura.

Por un momento, la reina no supo muy bien qué decir, hasta que fue la propia Anna quien se acercó a ella, le agarró con suavidad de su muñeca, y la condujo hacia el interior del cuarto, llevándola hasta su cama.

Haciendo un pequeño gesto con la mano, la princesa le indicó a Elsa, que se sentase junto a ella.

—¡Pensé por un momento, que tú no vendrías!

—Yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo, Anna.

Dicho esto, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el pecoso rostro de la muchacha.

—Lo sé… ¿Qué quieres hacer? —preguntó entonces la chica. —¡Ah! ¿Recuerdas, Elsa, cuando éramos pequeñas, y leías para mí?

—Claro que sí. —y esta vez, Elsa sonrío.

—¿Podrías…?

Aun manteniendo su sonrisa, la mayor de ambas jóvenes asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Qué quieres que te lea, Anna?

—¡Este! —exclamó la chica, sacando un viejo libro de su estantería. —¿Lo recuerdas, _nuestro_ favorito?

—Por supuesto que sí.

Siendo así, las dos chicas se acomodaron en la cama de Anna, quien se recostó en el hombro de su hermana mayor. Aunque Elsa como primera reacción, la rechazó, años y años sin tener contacto físico, finalmente la aceptó.

Elsa entonces, comenzó a leer, y cuando ya estaba casi en el final, sintió el cuerpo de su hermana como un peso muerto sobre ella, respirando de forma pausada, en un ligero ronquido.

La reina miró con cariño a la joven, así que dejó un libro a un lado, y cuando iba sacar el cuero de Anna del suyo, escuchó la voz de esta misma hablarle.

—Mmm… No, Elsa, no te vayas.

Y sintió como la chica se aferraba de su brazo. Sin embargo, era demasiado para Elsa; estaba demasiado cerca de Anna, demasiado cerca de la casi desnuda figura de Anna, como para estar tranquila.

_No sientas, ¡no sientas!_

Era lo que la reina se repetía constantemente. Sí, era cierto, era verdad que era sumamente doloroso deshacerse de la encantadora figura de su hermana… ¡De su **hermana**!

Finalmente, su fría cabeza pudo más, y de la manera más delicada que pudo, ella dejó la durmiente figura de Anna sobre su cama, y la arropó. Sin poder aguantarse, besó con suavidad la frente de ella. Nada más que eso.

Nada más que eso.

De esta forma, Elsa se dirigió a su alcoba, en donde ingresó, se puso rápidamente el camisón, y se arropó hasta el cuello.

—Anna…—susurró la muchacha, cerrando sus ojos, pensando en su hermana menor.

Cuando despertó, lo hizo sintiendo un poco de humedad en la entrepierna.

—Maldición, otra vez no, —dijo la chica, a regaña dieses

Y es que desde que todo volvió a la 'normalidad', que tenía sueños con su hermana, sí, _ese_ tipo de sueños.

Dio un respingo.

Otra vez, la duda asaltó en su cabeza… ¿Por qué…?

Para su suerte, tenía todo el día atiborrado de reuniones, lo que hizo que pudiese distraerse, y dejar de pensar al menos en breves instantes, sobre su hermana.

Sin embargo, entre hora y hora, tuvo un rato libre, y sabiendo que su hermana le gustaba pasearse por los jardines del palacio, supuso que podría encontrarla allí y darle una grata sorpresa

Ella _necesitaba_ ver a Anna.

Con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro, la reina se dirigió hacia los jardines, y cuando logró encontrar la figura de su hermana, algo la dejó helada.

Allí estaba, _su_ Anna, besuqueándose con Krsitoff.

Algo se revolvió en su estómago. Algo no muy agradable, cabe decirlo.

Empuñó con fuerza ambas manos, y echa casi una furia regresó hacia las dependencias del palacio, y sin quererlo, dejó todo el camino lleno de hielo. ¿Acaso alguien se daría cuenta? Pero a Elsa no le importaba, al menos por ahora.

_No sientas, ¡no sientas!_

Se encerró entonces en su escritorio.

¿Por qué se sorprendía tanto? O sea, había sido Kristoff quién había salvado a Anna, después de todo, era obvio que ella estaba encantada de él, de su salvador.

Al revés de ella. Elsa no había salvado a Anna, Anna había arriesgado a su vida para salvar a Elsa.

—Mierda, Anna. —soltó la reina, manejándose las sienes en el acto.

De repente, alguien tocó la puerta.

—Pasa, Gunther. —dijo ella, puesto que sólo le tenía permitido a Gunther entrar a su despacho, todo debido a su puesto.

—¿Gunther?

Elsa alzó su mirada, pero en vez de encontrarse con los ojos miel del chico, se encontró con los verdosos de la misma Anna.

—Oh, Anna… eres tú.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso esperabas a Gunther? —dijo ella, alzando molesta una ceja.

—Sí… ¡digo, no! —respondió rápidamente la joven. —Es sólo que él me debía unos informes, y bueno…—Elsa divagó un poco. —La cosa es que no te esperaba aquí, Anna… ¿no qué estabas con Kristoff?

—Ah, sí… pero tuvo que trabajar, ya sabes, como tiene ese rango…—comenzó a decir la joven de cabellos cobrizos, caminando hacia su hermana. —Así que decidí pasar por aquí.

—¿Soy una especie de reemplazante de Kristoff, entonces?

—¡Claro qué no!

Elsa quiso soltar un suspiro, pero siempre escueta, siempre digna, siempre fría, no lo hizo. En vez de ello, fijó sus ojos sobre la figura de Anna, y se preguntó qué cómo era posible que pudiese existir alguien con tal inocente belleza.

—Bueno… cómo sea, Anna, aún me falta al menos dos horas para que termine todo este papeleo.

—¿Te veo en mi alcoba?

—Claro.

—Pero esta vez, te quedas toda la noche. —y dicho esto, la muchacha le guiñó un ojo a su hermana mayor.

Cuando Anna estaba saliendo de la habitación, justo se topó con Gunther, quien traía muchos pergaminos sobre sus brazos.

La chica le dedicó una mirada de profundo desprecio, y salió de allí no sin antes pasar a llevar adrede al joven.

—¿Le pasa algo a la princesa Anna?

—No lo sé, Gunther, realmente no lo sé.

Y es que en verdad, Elsa no sabía.

Como el día anterior, la joven finalizó su trabajo cerca de las ocho. Recordó entonces, cuando su hermana le dijo que pasara la noche con ella, lo que hizo que otra vez un suave rubor, cubriese el pálido rostro de Elsa.

—Supongo, que con ello querrá decir, que dormiré allí…—pensó la reina, yendo primero a su habitación, para ponerse el camisón.

Ya cuando lo hizo, la joven se dirigió hacia la alcoba de su hermana. Repitiendo lo mismo de ayer, tocó la puerta con los nudillos, y cuando escuchó un 'Pase', Elsa se permitió entrar en el cuarto.

Y allí estaba Anna, más bella que nunca, sentada sobre su cama.

—¿Leeremos?

—Claro que sí, Anna.

La muchacha mayor, leyó hasta cuando su hermana se quedó otra vez dormida, bien agarrada en su brazo.

Delicada, muy delicadamente, la joven acostó a su hermana en su cama, pero recordando su promesa, la muchacha de cabellos rubios platinados, se recostó al lado de ella.

_No sientas, ¡no sientas!_

Pero fue cuando la chica rodeó con fuerza la cintura de su hermana mayor.

Y aunque Elsa no era una chica en plena adolescencia, sintió como todas sus hormonas, como un reprimido deseo, comenzaban a activarse.

La joven trató de alejarse de su hermana, de su agarre, de su aroma, ese peculiar que sólo ella desprendía, y por sobre todo el suave contacto con su tersa piel.

—Uhm… Elsa.

Y con sólo escuchar su dulce voz, Elsa pensó que su cordura se perdía. ¿Cómo estaría toda la noche, eludiendo el todo lo que compendia a su hermana Anna? No lo sabía, realmente no.

Sin embargo, no rompería su promesa.

Se acurrucó al extremo de la cama de Anna, deshaciendo el agarre de la muchacha sobre su cintura, antes que perdiera el control, antes que hiciera cualquier estupidez, de la cual más tarde se arrepintiera.

Al día siguiente, Anna despertó, pero aún se podía percibir como había algo de la frialdad del cuerpo de Elsa, sobre su cama. La joven se acercó hacia donde su hermana se había recostado.

La reina, como era esperable, se había levantado muy temprano debido a todas las numerosas actividades que le esperaban.

Aún así, Anna sonreía; ya se estaba a acercando de a poco a su hermana mayor, y con eso su felicidad.

Pero había algo más allí… algo que ella no sabía muy bien qué era, pero que hacía sentir dar un brinco su corazón, cuando su mirada se topaba con la de Elsa.

¿Qué sería…?

* * *

><p><strong>¡Ya sabes, un review hace a un fanfic y a su autora feliz (:!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**He aquí el segundo capítulo de este fic ^-^. Y no, no dejaré 'Honor', es solo que estoy muy inspirada en esta historia y no quiero dejar de aprovechar esa inspiración. En fin... ¡disfrute de la lectura!**

Disclaimer: Frozen NO me pertenece, sino que a Disney y asociados.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Frío<strong>

_Por E. Waters_

**Capítulo II**

El mayor escape para la reina de Arendelle era precisamente el trabajo, puesto que en cuanto más le pusiera atención a éste menos tiempo tendría libre para pensar en precisamente ella, Anna.

La situación, ciertamente, la estaba comenzando a sobrepasar; no era ya solo esos terribles y horribles sueños húmedos, sino que ahora hasta su mirada sin quererlo, se posaba sobre los escotes de los vestidos de su hermana… Los malditos escotes de los vestidos de su hermana.

Tenía que alejarse de ella, y pronto. Eso era lo más sensato y sano que podía hacer, no sólo por el bien de ella, sino por el bien de ambas.

¿Qué pasaría si la gente se enterara…? O peor aún, ¿si su pequeña e inocente hermana, supiese esos indecorosos sueños, que la reina tenía con ella? No, esa era inadmisible, totalmente reprochable, y en el acto, algo que no podía ser.

Que simplemente, no podía ser…

Los ojos azul hielo de Elsa, se posaron sobre el documento, y tras haberle leído con suma atención, colocó su firma y el timbre real a éste.

—Reina.

La joven de apenas veintiún años de edad, alzó la mirada y se encontró con los amables ojos miel de Gunther.

—¿Si, Gunther?

—Es sobre la reunión del consenso de reinos… ya sabe, Arandelle es el país anfitrión en este oportunidad.

—Oh, claro, casi lo había olvidado. —Sin quererlo, la muchacha se molestó consigo misma… ¿Acaso su cabeza es capaz, de pensar en algo más que no fuese precisamente Anna? —¿Cuándo es el encuentro?

—En una semana más, reina Elsa.

—Ya veo. Bueno, Gunther, confío plenamente en ti.

El chico miró directo a los ojos de la reina, y asintió en silencio. Siendo así, hizo una pequeña reverencia, y salió del despacho.

—Genial, más trabajo todavía. —se dijo la joven a sí misma, pero sin ironía alguna en sus palabras, es que en serio que el trabajo era su salvación.

Sin embargo, ella no era ninguna boba. Sabía a la perfección, que el hecho de eludir constantemente a Anna, no resolvería nunca las cosas entre amabas. Y es que, ahora mismo, o al menos eso pensaba ella, su hermana era la más desconcertada de toda esa penosa situación.

Y en cierta manera, la reina había sido cruel, muy cruel.

Los primeros días, después de esa extraña y peculiar coronación, ambas chicas andaban a todos lados juntas, ya saben, recuperando el tiempo perdido… mas desde que la mayor se dio cuenta su inevitable atracción con la menor, que rompió casi todo contacto con ésta.

Elsa estaba muy consciente de ello, mas ¿cómo explicarlo a su pura e inocentona hermana, respecto a la verdad de las cosas?

El solo pensarlo hacía que el estómago de la muchacha se revolviese.

_No sientas, ¡no sientas!_

Y con esas palabras grabadas a fuego en su fría cabeza, una frialdad que al menos todavía no atacaba su maltrecho corazón, la mujer siguió con el papeleo diario, debido a su alto cargo en el reino.

Mientras tanto, Anna, y cómo no era nada de raro, se encontraba con Kristoff y Olaf haciendo un picnic en los jardines del inmenso palacio.

—Es que, ¿sabes, Kristoff? Creo que Elsa ya no me ama.

—¡Anna, cómo puedes decir, después de lo que pasó! —respondió el muchacho, abriendo mucho sus ojos.

—Es que…—y Anna divagó un poco. —Hace apenas dos semanas, que éramos muy unidas, pero de un día para otro, como pasó hace años, se encerró y comenzó a trabajar como si el mundo se fuese a acabar mañana.

—Pero, Anna, es lógico… ella es la reina.

—Mis padres también los eran, y ellos perfectamente se hacían un tiempo como para jugar conmigo, o bien, para hablar con Elsa.

—Uhm…—Kristoff le dio un mordisco a su zanahoria, la cual antes había sido mordida por Sven. —No sé, dudo que la reina ya no te ame, pero sí, es raro que no estén tan juntas como hace tan sólo días atrás.

—¡Ah qué es cierto! —y la joven se cruzó de brazos. —Si hubiese alguna manera, de saber en qué tanto trabaja…—de pronto, los ojos verde azulados de la chica se abrieron mucho. —¡Eso es! —seguidamente, miró a Kristoff. —¡Tú averiguarás lo que tiene a mi hermana, tan ocupada!

—¿Yo? —entre que respondió y preguntó el aludida, arqueando una ceja.

—Sí, bueno… ¿no que tienes un título?

—Bueno, sí, pero…

—Pero nada; como tienes un título, fácilmente te podrías colar en una de las reuniones de Elsa.

—Pero, Anna, tú también tiene un título.

—Sí, pero yo no tengo nada que ver con los asuntos políticos, por mucho que sea la princesa, además, no quiero que me descubra…

—¿Y ya no crees que es muy raro, que yo asista?

—Vamos, Kristoff…—y la muchacha miró de esa adorable manera, al chico.

—Aigh, está bien. —e inevitablemente, se sonrojó. Para nadie en el reino de Arendelle, era un secreto de que Kristoff amaba con locura a Anna… pero, ¿y ´ella a él?

—¡Bien! —de esta forma, la joven le plantó un beso en la mejilla del sujeto.

Kristoff no hizo más que sonrojarse más de lo que estaba, y le dio otro mordisco a su zanahoria.

Justamente, era martes, y todos sabían que los miércoles había reunión real, en el palacio de Arendelle.

Como era de esperarse, Elsa a primera hora, y antes que cualquiera pudiese asomar su nariz por ahí, ya estaba bien sentada en la cabecera de la extensa mesa. Siguiendo con lo típico, el segundo en entrar fue Gunther, quien se sentó a la derecha de la reina, y después de él siguieron llegando los ministros y los nobles más influyentes.

Y ahí, siendo totalmente atípico, se encontraba Krsitoff, con una sonrisa nerviosa y sus mejores ropas.

Los otros nobles, y los ministros, comenzaron a cuchichear sobre el muchacho, hasta que fue la misma Elsa quien tomó la palabra.

—Kristoff se sentará a mu lado izquierdo.

—Pero, reina…

—Lo siento, duque Doffer, pero gracias a Kristoff es que logramos recuperar el verano, además de ser libertador del reino.

El tal duque Doffer hizo un ademán de hacerse el ofendido, y tuvo que correrse un lugar en la mesa, paras que de esta forma el corpulento chico se sentase. Aún así, la reina miró suspicaz al joven… ¿Qué hacía Krsitoff, en una reunión de trabajo?

—Tal vez, quiere hacer méritos conmigo. —pensó Elsa, puesto que como se ha dicho anteriormente, no era desconocimiento de nadie, que al chico le gustaba la princesa. Al pensarlo, una especie de punzada, invadió el pecho de la chica.

_No sientas, ¡no sientas!_

—Muy bien, partiremos la reunión, hablando del próximo encuentro, del consenso de reinos. —habló Gunther, aprobado con una mirada de la misma reina. —Como sabrán, esta reunión se celebra cada diez años, y es el turno de Arendelle actuar como anfitrión.

Siendo así, la reunión comenzó.

Sin embargo, y en toda esa actividad, y aunque Elsa no lo quería de esa manera, sus ojos estuvieron disimuladamente, muy bien disimuladamente, en la figura del muchacho de cabellos intensamente rubios.

A su vez, el mismo chico trató de observar lo mejor que pudo la escena, para así enviarle un completo informe a Anna.

—¿Y qué pasó? ¿Por qué Elsa tiene tanto trabajo? ¿Estamos en crisis? ¿La gente está enojada con Elsa? ¿O será que…?

—Anna, cálmate.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, estoy calmada. —la joven suspiró. —¿Me dirás lo que viste?

—Claro, pero tranquila. —y Kristoff sonrió de manera torcida. —No, Anna, Elsa tiene trabajo, pero nada para morirse.

—Entonces, ¿por qué está taaan ocupada?

—Pues hablé con el príncipe Gunther, y…

—¿El príncipe Gunther?

—Ya sabes, el hijo de la prima de tu madre, él que volvió a Arendelle el mismo día de la coronación…

—Oh, cierto, continúa.

—Bueno, él es algo así como la mano derecha de Elsa, y me informó que a ella le gusta adelantar trabajo.

—¿Mano derecha? —Anna pareció algo desorientada.— ¿Y por qué Elsa nunca me habló de él?

—No lo sé, pero ellos son realmente cercanos.

—Voy donde Elsa. —dijo la chica, levantándose de la banca.

—Pero, Anna…

—Es que ella tiene que responderme ciertas cosas. —dijo la princesa, visiblemente molesta, y hasta cierto grado algo ofuscada.

Krsitoff trató de detenerla, pero ya Anna estaba demasiado avanzada en su apresurada caminata, además de verse muy resuelta y decidida por hablar con su hermana mayor. El muchacho suspiró, ¿qué pasaría entre esas dos?

—¡Elsa!

La puerta de la oficina privada de la reina, se abrió sin previo aviso alguno, entrando Anna hecha una autentica furia a éste.

—¿Anna?

—¿Princesa? —dijo entonces Gunther, quien estaba sentado frente al escritorio de la muchacha de cabellos rubio platinados.

—¿Quién es él? —preguntó Anna, refiriéndose al chico.

—Es Gunther de Viriond, el hijo de la prima de nuestra madre.

—¿Y qué hace aquí?

—Es mi mano derecha, ¿algún problema?

—Si me disculpan…—y Gunther algo confundido, se levantó de su silla. —Las dejaré solas.

—Eso, Gunther. —habló Anna, formando una especie de sonrisa.

—Pero…—Elsa titubeó un poco. —No tienes por qué…

—Más rato vuelvo, reina Elsa. —y dicho esto, el chico hizo una reverencia y salió del cuarto.

—¿'Reina Elsa'? —Anna alzó una ceja. —¿Desde cuándo te llaman 'reina Elsa'?

—Anna…

—Y, oh… ¿desde cuándo decides que quién será tu mano derecha, sin mi consentimiento?

—¿Disculpa…?

—Soy la princesa de Arandelle, Elsa, primera en la línea de sucesión al reino. Supongo que tengo derecho, de saber quién es la mano derecha de la reina, ¿no?

—Anna, si no te he preguntado, es porque a ti jamás te interesó la política.

—¿Y si ahora me gusta?

—¿Por qué has enviado a Krsitoff la reunión semanal, Anna?

—¡Ehh… yo no lo envié! —inevitablemente, el pecoso rostro de la chica, se puso totalmente rojo.

—Mira, no me gusta discutir contigo, así que si puedes…

—No, no puedo. —y Anna de forma desafiante dio unos pasos hacia adelante, a lo que Elsa se levantó de su asiento. —¿Por qué, Elsa, por qué me ignoras otra vez?

—Yo no te ignoro, es sólo que tengo mucho trabajo que hacer aquí.

—No mientas.

El rostro de la reina, empalideció cuando su hermana le dijo esas palabras. ¿Acaso ella, sabía toda la verdad, y ahora estaba encarándola por ello? —¡No puede ser! —se dijo la chica a sí misma, sintiendo de pronto miedo, mucho miedo.

—Sé que haces papeleo extra, Gunther se lo dijo a Kristoff. —añadió Anna.

La muchacha de ojos azul hielo, se relajó de forma evidente cuando la otra joven finalizó esas palabras. Anna no sabía nada de nada, y eso le hacía sentir infinitamente tranquila.

—Lo hago por el bien del reino.

—¿Y cuándo harás las cosas por mi bien, Elsa… por _nuestro_ bien?

Elsa se quedó muy quieta en su puesto, a lo que su hermana comenzó a acercarse cada vez más y más a ella. —¡Mierda, Anna, si supieras…!—pensaba la reina, observando aún sin poderse moverse del sitio, como la muchacha de cabellos cobrizos, acortaba distancia.

—Yo…

—¿O es que acaso quieres pasar más tiempo con Gunther, que conmigo?

—¡Claro que no!

—Entonces, demuéstralo. —dijo entonces Anna, sumamente desafiante.

Y de un oscuro impulso, la mayor de ambas chicas, se acercó a su hermana menor, la sujeto por los hombros, la arrinconó en la pared, y acercó su rostro peligrosamente al de Anna, teniendo sus ojos azules más sombreados que nunca.

_No sientas, ¡no sientas!_

Pero sencillamente, ella no podía dejar de sentir.

Siendo así, Elsa posó sus fríos labios sobre los cálidos de Anna, quien sintió una extraña sensación que nacía desde su vientre, y que viajaba por su estómago y pecho, hasta llegar a su palpitante corazón.

Cuando la reina iba detener ese casto beso, fue la misma princesa quien atrapó los labios de la otra muchacha en los suyos, haciendo más intenso el beso, más pasional.

La mano de la muchacha pecosa no perdió tiempo, y la posó sobre la espalda de la otra joven y bajó presionando mucho con sus dedos, hacia los muslos la chica.

—Oh, Elsa. —susurró ella, en el oído de su hermana, haciendo chocar su cálido aliento sobre la oreja izquierda.

Otra vez la mayor de las dos, quiso terminar el beso. Y es que no podía estar abusando de su hermana menor, aunque si veía las cosas de forma objetiva, ella no estaba abusando ni un poco de Anna.

—Elsa, por favor, te necesito. —dijo Anna, casi suplicando, sólo para después volver a los labios de la reina.

—¡Yo también te necesito, Anna! —pensó la joven de ojos azul hielo, mientras mantenía su boca muy ocupada con los labios de su hermana…

De su _hermana_.

No, eso no podía ser. Ellas eran hermanas, compartían la misma sangre, y sólo para empeorar las cosas, ambas eran chicas.

Apelando a toda esa fría lógica, Elsa tuvo la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como parta tomar a Anna por los hombros y alejarla de ésta. Ambas muchachas tenían los labios sumamente rojizos, además de la respiración sumamente entrecortada.

—Elsa, yo…

—Discúlpame, Anna, esto… esto no volverá a suceder. —y dicho esto, la muchacha desprendió por completo su cuerpo de la otra joven, aún cuando cada célula de éste pedía a gritos seguir en contacto con el cuerpo de la otra chica.

De esta forma, Elsa salió de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo.

_No sientas, ¡no sientas!_

Anna, entonces, se quedó a solas en el despacho de la reina, pero al contrario de su hermana, tenía una peculiar sonrisa en sus labios, y sobre éstos se encontraba su dedo índice.

Y ella estaba segura, que al contrario de la palabras de su hermana, esto si volvería a suceder.

* * *

><p><strong>Si les ha gustado... ¡review! Me ayudan a inspirarme, y hacerme feliz =P. Por cierto, si quieren otro fic Elsanna, aprovecho de promocionar mi otro fic, 'Gélido'.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Muy bien, este es mi regalo de noche buena :). Lo sé, lo sé, me van a odiar un poco después de este capítulo, pero que todo sea por la trama (?). Como sea... ¡disfruten de la lectura!**

Disclaimer: Frozen NO me pertenece, sino que a Disney y sus asociados.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Frío<strong>

_Por E. Waters_

**Capítulo III**

Debía de haber alguna manera, alguna manera de deshacer ese maldito y desdichado sentimiento que se estaña acumulado de forma peligrosa en su pecho. No lo quería, no lo necesitaba, es más hasta lo repudiaba.

Es que era algo sucio, algo indecoroso, algo que sencillamente no podía ser.

Pero, ¿cómo algo indecoroso podía ser tan, pero tan placentero? Debía de haber alguna forma, alguna cosa que ella pudiese hacer para negar lo que con tanta ansiedad su sediento cuerpo le pedía, le exigía.

—¿Le sucede algo, reina Elsa?

La muchacha alzó su mirada, y sus ojos azul hielo chocaron con los ojos miel del mismísimo Gunther.

La verdad de las cosas, es que ahora mismo su primo Gunther, era una especie de pilar para la joven, algo así como un apoyo, un brazo del cual apañarse cuando se sentía mal, alguien en quien confiar, cuando pensaba que todo no podía ir más que peor.

Pero ahora mismo, ni siquiera sabía si podría confiar en él. Y es que aunque por mucho confiase en el joven, eso no quería decir que él entendería sus… _indecencias. _

—No, nada, Gunther, nada.

El chico, que no debía de tener más de veintiún o veintidós años, miró con auténtica preocupación a la muchacha. ¿Para qué negarlo? Se sentía atraído hacia ella, aún cuando sospechaba que él jamás sería correspondido.

Porque muy en el fondo, él sabía que el corazón de 'la reina de hielo', estaba ocupado por otra persona, aún cuando no sabía por quién con exactitud.

Gunther suspiró.

—Usted sabe, reina Elsa, cualquier cosa estoy para usted.

La joven miró como su primo se alejaba, y de pronto se sintió un poco mal. Sin quererlo, estaba comenzando a alejar a las personas que le eran cercanas a ella. Pero por supuesto, aquí la prioridad era Anna.

¿Por qué…?

¿Acaso el amar tan desenfrenadamente a ella, tenía que estar necesariamente mal? Es que no había otra opción, no solo era incesto, sino que una relación que simplemente no podía ser.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer?

Ella no quería dañar a Anna, en serio que no. Pero a la vez sabía, que si dejaba dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos, perjudicaría no solo a ambas, sino que a la vez al todo el reino.

Después de todo, ¿qué era de que una reina se desposase con una princesa, quién además era su hermana… de sangre?

¡Pero la necesitaba tanto…!

No solo estaba le hecho netamente hormonal, sino que a la vez ella ansiaba, necesitaba, suplicaba, por estar cerca de ella, cerca de su aroma, cerca de su charla, cerca de su esencia. Y fue entonces, cuando Elsa lo comprendió; ella estaba enamorada de su hermana, y ciertamente no había vuelta atrás.

_¡No sientas! ¡No sientas! _

¡Ah! ¡Maldito sentimiento, maldito amor!

Y lo peor de toda la situación, era que la chica sabía que Anna no le era indiferente… si al menos, ese amor solo fuese algo solo de ella… Pero no, también su hermana lo sentía, o al menos eso le dejó claro, cuando respondió a su beso, hace algunos días atrás.

La reina se masajeó sus sienes.

Se asomó entonces por el balconcillo de su la habitación en la cual estaba, y posó esos gélidos ojos en los extensos patios del castillo. Y allí los vio, a Anna, a Olaf, a Sven… y a Kristoff.

—¡Kristoff! —se dijo Elsa a sí misma, como si hubiese encontrado algún tipo de solución a un problema.

Y mientras la joven de cabello rubios platinados, seguía mirando por el balconcillo, ajenos a toda esa realidad, se encontraban los ya mencionados con anterioridad, merendando en el majestuoso patio.

—Creo que debo tomar yo misma, las riendas de este asunto.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso, Anna? —preguntó Kristoff, mordisqueando su sándwich.

—Es que ese Gunther…

—¿Te refieres a ese chico, que siempre anda detrás de Elsa?

—Exacto. —la muchacha frunció con notoriedad el ceño. —Él quiere algo con mi hermana, en serio que sí, Kristoff.

—Pues… yo creo que es un buen muchacho.

—Nadie es suficientemente bueno para Elsa.

—Anna, Elsa es la **reina**, ella algún día deberá de desposarse sí o sí y dar a luz un heredero para Arendelle.

—¡Yo soy la heredera de Elsa!

—Anna... —el chico soltó un suspiro. —Tú sabes muy bien a que me refiero.

Y Kristoff estaba en lo cierto. Anna, aunque se hacía la desentendida, sabía perfectamente que algún día _su_ Elsa, debería de casarse y tener hijos, hijos que serían los futuros gobernadores del reino.

Pero el solo hecho de pensar que debía de compartir a Elsa, ponía de malas a la muchacha.

¿Acaso nadie lo veía, acaso nadie lo comprendía? ¡Elsa ser suya, suya y de nadie más! Al pensarlo, su pecoso rostro se sonrojó.

—Está hecho. —y la chic de cabellos cobrizos, se levantó de su puesto. —Mañana mismo asisto a la reunión semanal… pondré a ese Gunther en su lugar.

Al decir esto Anna, Kristoff la miró con infinita paciencia.

Siendo así, llegó el día de la reunión semanal, y en todo ese tiempo Elsa evitó cuánto pudo a Anna, la cual decidió darle aquel gusto a su hermana, puesto que ya tenía un plan en mente. Como era de esperarse, la reina ya estaba sentada en la cabecera de la mesa, y a su lado estaba su leal Gunther.

Los ministros comenzaron a llegar de a poco, y cuando se pensaba que nadie más llegaría, fue la propia princesa Anna quién se presentó en el salón.

—¡Princesa Anna! —fue lo que todos exclamaron, levantándose todos de sus puestos, incluida la propia reina.

La chica de ojos azul verdoso, miró con aires de superioridad a los presentes, y cuando miró a Gunther aquella mirada se incrementó. No, no es que se creyese mejor que los demás, ni mucho menos, pero quería dejar en claro frente a Gunther, que quién mandaba aquí.

Como era esperable, la chica se sentó al lado izquierdo de Elsa, desplazando a Gunther como segundo en ser más cercano a la propia reina.

Y todo habría continuado muy bien, si no fuese porque de pronto la muchacha de ojos azul hielo, sintió como algo, o más bien dicho alguien, le tomaba la mano por debajo de la mesa, y la masajeaba con el dedo pulgar.

Los ojos de Elsa se abrieron mucho, y miró en dirección hacia quién hacía esa caricia, topándose con su hermana, la cual miraba hacia ministro Doffer, como si no estuviese haciendo nada.

Sin embargo, y por mucho que la muchacha quisiese parecer estoica frente a la situación, realmente la caricia nada inocente de su hermana, la estaba alterando.

Pero ella pudo haberla seguido aceptando de manera decorosa, si no fuese porque Anna agarró su mano, y la llevó hacia sus propias piernas.

El corazón de la chica vestida de celeste, no hizo más que aumentar su frecuencia cardíaca, sin obviar le hecho que un naciente cosquilleo comenzaba a sentir en su vientre. Ella quiso zafarse del agarre de su hermana, pero ésta era más persistente.

—Mierda, Anna. —pensó la chica a sus adentros, haciendo lo imposible por no sonrojarse, cosa que a esas alturas era casi inevitable. Nadie podía saberlo, ni siquiera Gunther, él cual como se había dicho, era de la entera confianza de la reina.

Pero simplemente, la situación se hizo insostenible.

—Me siento algo mareada, lo mejor será dejar la reunión hasta aquí. —dijo Elsa, tratando de sonar lo más seria posible. —Gunther, tú también puedes retirarte, después hablaremos.

—Sí, Gunther, después Elsa hablará contigo. —añadió la princesa, siendo algo desagradable con él que era su primo.

De esta forma, el salón comenzó a vaciarse, hasta que solo quedaron Elsa y Anna completamente solas.

—Anna…

—¿Si Elsa?

—¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto?

—No entiendo, Elsa. —y la chica pestañeó de forma seguida. —Sólo estaba reclamando lo que es mío.

—A-Anna…—tartamudeó la mayor de ambas chicas, cuando de forma abrupta sintió como su cintura era rodeada por las manos de su hermana. —Esto está mal, ¿no entiendes?

Pero Anna no quería entender.

Los labios de la chica chocaron contra los de la reina, atrayendo a esta misma cada vez más y más hacia sí, con urgencia, con necesidad, casi, solo casi, con algo de angustia. Porque para Anna, no había nada que entender.

¿Acaso Elsa entendía eso?

Rápidamente, la lengua de la muchacha trató de ingresar en la boca de Elsa, insistiendo, insistiendo cada vez más y más fuerte.

La muchacha de ojos azul hielo sabía que estaba mal, en serio que sí, pero era tanta la intensidad de las caricias de su hermana menor, que sencillamente resistirse era casi no una opción. Pero tampoco es que no lo disfrutase…

Al contrario, a cada fracción de segundo que pasaba, la joven se convencía cada vez más y más que no podría vivir sin las muestras de afecto de la otra.

_¡No sientas! ¡No sientas!_

Pero finalmente, la lógica pudo más en la mente y corazón de Elsa.

—No, Anna.

La voz de la reina fue rotunda, seca, fría y en cierto grado hasta algo austera. Sacando una fuerza de voluntad de quién sabe dónde, posó con fuerza sus manos sobre los hombros de su hermana, y la empujó.

—Pero… Elsa…

—Nada, Anna, nada.

—¿Es por Gunther, no? —las lágrimas comenzaron a acoplarse en los ojos de la muchacha.

—¿Gunther? ¿Qué tiene que ver Gunther en todo esto?

—¡Tooodo el día, estás con él! ¿No te parece suficiente?

—Anna…

—No, es que 'Anna' nada. Yo… yo pensé, yo creí…—la voz de la chica empezó a quebrarse de forma lenta, muy lenta. —¿Acaso tú no me amas, Elsa?

Y algo muy dentro de la reina, se quebró.

Entonces, la muchacha lo comprendió; ella no podía estar sin Anna, ella no podía vivir sin Anna, y le era totalmente inconcebible la idea de seguir respirando, que su corazón siguiese bombeando sangre sin las muestras de cariño de ésta.

—Anna. —otra vez la chica sujetó los hombros de su hermana menor, obligándole a ella a mirarla a la cara en el acto. —Yo te amo.

Pero lo que ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta, fue que unos intensos ojos miel observaban toda las situación.

Si bien, ya hasta la misma Elsa había confesado su amor por su hermana, eso no quería decir que todo pintaba color de rosas, o al menos no para quien era la reina de Arendelle. —Debemos de ser cuidadosas, Anna. —decía Elsa cauta.

Evidentemente, la chica de cabellos cobrizos no estaba ni un poco contenta con el hecho de tener que esconder lo que sentía por su hermana.

—Eres la reina, Elsa, puedes hacer lo que _quieras._

—Por eso mismo, Anna, porque soy la reina debo de comportarme como tal, y no pensar solo en mí, sino que en el bien del pueblo.

—¿Y a qué le llamas el 'bien del pueblo'?

—Anna…—y los ojos azul hielo se posaron con cuidado, en la mirada de la otra muchacha. —Soy la reina, esperan herederos de mí.

—¿Acaso te pondrás cómo Kristoff? —la muchacha puso en los ojos en blanco. —¿Por qué no simplemente, nombras a alguien más como sucesor y ya?

—No es tan sencillo.

—Insisto, eres **la **reina, puedes hacer y deshacer como se te antoje y se te dé la maldita gana.

—Yo le hice una promesa a nuestros padres; serán sus nietos los que algún día gobernarán Arendelle… y si quieren nietos, obviamente debo dar a luz a hijos.

La chica de rostro pecoso, estuvo a punto de rebatirle a su hermana mayor, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que la misma Elsa le decía. Sus padres. Sus progenitores, los mismos que confiaron en las manos de su hija mayor, el destino de todo un reino.

—Debe de haber una solución, algo…

—Anna, yo te amo, lo sabes, pero…—la joven tuvo que desviar su mirada, de la mirada de la otra muchacha. —Lo único que te puedo ofrecer, es que seas mi amante.

Dolió, o al menos lo que sintió la chica de cabellos cobrizos, fue muy similar a un puñal en su pecho. ¿Amantes…? Eso quería decir que debería de compartir a Elsa, _su_ Elsa, con alguien más y eso la chica no lo permitiría por nada del mundo.

—Además, debemos mantener la fachada… estuve pensando, y creo que…

—Espera un momento. —los ojos de Anna demostraron suma determinación. —Yo no convertiré esto en un tabú, en una mentira. Yo te amo, tú me amas, ¿no es suficiente eso, como para tus súbitos?

—No, no lo es.

Ambas muchachas ladearon hacia la dirección, de donde provenía esa voz.

Allí estaba el príncipe Gunther de Viriond, mirando atentamente a las dos hermanas. No es que fuese una mala persona, pero si tenía la oportunidad de obtener lo que quería, él lo haría sin lugar a duda.

—¿Gunther? —Elsa soltó a su hermana. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Qué has visto? ¿Qué has escuchado?

—Todo, reina Elsa, todo. —sin embargo, el rostro del joven no demostraba altivez alguna. —Le tengo una propuesta, reina, una propuesta que será provechosa… para todos. —y sus ojos miel también se posaron sobre la figura de Anna.

—No nos…

—Explícate, Gunther. —dijo Elsa, interrumpiendo a su hermana en el acto.

Anna miró con los ojos muy abiertos a la reina. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué ella estaba dispuesta a hacer trato alguno, con ese maldito de Gunther?

Y Gunther, siendo así, no pudo más que sonreír.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les ha gustado? ¡Review! Porque... un review hace al fic y a su autora feliz :P<strong>


End file.
